From the Case Files of Dark Night: Dark and Triano
by Calvinseviltwin85
Summary: Yet another Dark Night story involving petpet mastermind Triano. (used with permisson)


From the Case Files of Dark Night: Dark and Triano  
By 2hot4u181  
  
p Incase you haven't figured it out yet, I'm always in at my office by 11 am ready to take a case. Not. It was a horrible rainy Monday afternoon. Mondays don't start off much worse than this. Blue was eating at my case files, and I was so bored I was tossing darts at my door when it creaked open and in walked a new client. /p  
br  
br  
p"Hello?" I questioned as the shady figure approached me slowly. This figure wore a black cloak that showed no physical features./pbr  
br  
p"I... have... a ...case... for...you..." sounded a raspy voice that echoed from the cloak./p br  
br  
  
p"Um... ooook," I replied. Blue hid under my desk suddenly./p br  
br  
p"The king of the fish has returned and will not stop until the area of Neopia is his. Good luck finding him. He hides in the rocks and the pool," the figured sounded, and left suddenly./p br  
br  
p"King of fish? I've heard of stranger prophecies. Like the one about Triano that messed up pepito," I snorted to myself. Blue seemed to be wide eye in fear./p br  
br  
"Something wrong Blue?" I asked./p br  
br  
p He only meeped timidly. /Pbrbr  
  
p Suddenly a phone rang and hit me in the head. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Dark Night speaking. Talk to me," I mumbled. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Mr. Night, hello I'm Amelia I run the petpet shop down on High Street," the voice replied. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Ok. What happened," I assumed. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Missing petpets from all around Neopia. The only thing left is the mark of a pepito. The worst is at the rock pool though. And owned petpets as well," Amelia replied. /Pbrbr  
  
p "You don't say," I nodded. "Ok, I'm on the case." /Pbrbr  
  
p I sighed and picked Blue up gently, not wanting to lose the babaa. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Meep," I sighed taking flight over to the rock pool and landed not so gracefully in the sand. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Dark Night I would say," the Rock Pool kougra said. "I see Amelia called you." /Pbrbr  
  
p "Yeah. Whatever. Show me the mark," I grumbled brushing some sand off my trenchcoat. Blue followed slowly. /Pbrbr  
  
p "See. Right here on the largest rock," the Kougra nodded. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Ok then. Blue come here," I sighed. "Blue?" I questioned, turning around to see that the yellow babaa had suddenly disappears without a trace. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Whoever did this just made it personal," I growled, looking around. /Pbrbr  
  
p Elsewhere/Pbrbr  
  
p "I trust all have been accounted for," a figure muttered. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Indeed sire. Soon Neopia shall be yours," another replied. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Good. Good. Let us see our... catches of the day," the first figure smirked, revealing his true fishy self. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Good grief! What is this?" the fish muttered. /Pbrbr  
  
p "A babaa sire," his accomplice replied. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Not just any babaa you dolt! This babaa wasn't to be petpetnapped until MUCH later!" the fish shouted, revealing himself as Triano the pepito. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Sorry sire. Shall he be returned then?" Mareni a green doglefox replied. /Pbrbr  
  
p "No no," Triano smirked. "Let's keep him in this cage for now. Then play some games when the fool come to 'rescue' him" /Pbrbr  
  
p Back at the Rock Pool/Pbrbr  
  
p "I'm picking up something," the rock pool kougra said suddenly. "Teleportation waves. They lead to the ruins of Maraqua." /Pbrbr  
  
p "Good. I'm outta here," I grumbled to myself taking off. As much as Blue annoyed the snot out of me, I still liked him. And he DID come in handy. Finally I arrived over the ruins. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Now how am I supposed to go under without drowning?" I asked myself as a diving helmet and air tank whacked me on the head. "This works." I nodded as I slipped the gear on over my trench coat and fedora. /Pbrbr  
  
p Slowly I swam under into the ruins, where much to my surprise, there was a glowing light from the palace of the koi. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Whatever it is, it's in there," I sighed entering the palace through a crack. Much to my surprise the place was pumped with artificial air, so I removed my helmet and tank. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Whatta weird place," I murmured to myself as I suddenly heard a meep. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Blue?" I asked myself running into the next room, shocked to find the place mile high with petpets in cages. My eyes fell on a yellow babaa. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Blue!" I grinned picking the cage lock, releasing the yellow babaa who happily climbed atop my fedora. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Going somewhere?" a sinister voice hissed. /Pbrbr  
  
p "If you don't mind, I'm returning these petpets back to their rightful owners," I snapped, unaware of whom was talking. /Pbrbr  
  
p "I'm their rightful owner. And King," the voice replied. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Of course. I should have guessed earlier. Triano," I sighed turning around. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Why not give me back the babaa and you will be released with your life," Triano snapped. /Pbrbr  
  
p "Why don't you make me instead?" I growled, slowy taking out my cobrall dagger. Blue suddenly gave a dangerous meep. /Pbrbr  
  
p "FORCES! ATTACK!" Triano bellowed suddenly as a mass of petpets began to crowd me and push me to the ground. I tried to fight back, but Blue was the real hero, snapping and biting everything insight. After about 15 minutes the petpet army was defeated. /Pbrbr  
  
p "You haven't seen the last of me Night," Triano hissed with Mareni by his side. They both suddenly disappeared in a flash of smoke. /Pbrbr  
  
p I turned around. "Come on Blue. Let's get these petpets home." /Pbrbr  
  
We began to teleport the petpets back using Mareni's teleportation system, and finally teleported us back to my office. /Pbrbr  
  
p This case was a job without pay, but I was glad to have my babaa back. And sometimes, his happiness is enough pay. /Pbrbr  
  
The End.  
brbr  
INote: Dark Night is not related to Tracer Bullet of Calvin and Hobbes. Triano used with permission of Flipp_Garuda. Thank you./I 


End file.
